Remembrance
by Aims J
Summary: Set after OoTP. Sirius is gone, and Dumbledore has set up a ceremony for the friend. Remus says a few words.Please RR


A/N: Okay, another rainy story for Remus. Oops..Seems like that is when my muse gets to work. *Growls* Oh well. I like it. Please Read/Review.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Sirius would be alive.

  
REMEMBRANCE  
  


The rain was pelting against the windowpane, as a sleeping body lay tossing and turning under layers of black satin covering. Remus Lupin sat up suddenly and looked around the room breathing heavily. His eyes rested on the window and he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. He slowly raised up off the bed and headed towards the window. 

"It was a dream," he muttered to himself as he placed a hand against the cool glass. 

It was a dream, a horrible dream. Remus stood their for a few moments watching the rain roll down the glass, remembering what he had just witnessed, if not in real life, then in his head. He was in a room, full of people battling, full of color and cursing. Time seemed to stop as he turned and saw Sirius Black, his life-long friend. He was smiling, and then a curse hit him in the chest. His smile faltered and turned into fear as he fell over backwards. Remus tried to scream but no sound came out. Sirius looked up at him and his eyes seemed to say, 'Moony.' That was when Remus awoke with sweat upon his face. 

"It didn't happen," Remus said out loud into the cold window. 

He turned around and saw a letter upon a table in the middle of the room. He slowly walked towards it and picked it up gently, like a helpless kitten, or better yet, a puppy. He turned it over and opened it up. It was from Dumbledore asking Remus to speak at Sirius' ceremony the next day. Remus' hand immediately went to his mouth and muffled a cry. 

"No," Remus cried, "No, no, NO!" 

The Ceremony, as they called it, is not necessarily for Sirius, but more of a remembrance of Sirius. Remus fell in the chair that was behind him. He couldn't let it get to him that Sirius is gone, not now, not ever. He spent the night in the chair staring at the fire that had been lit before he fell asleep.  
  


The next day was horrible. It was still raining and they were holding the ceremony outside, under the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. Remus was running a little late and almost fell over as he jumped out of his carriage. He ran quickly over to the tree, which Dumbledore had frozen to keep from any unfriendly attacks. 

Remus slowed down as he saw the outcome of the ceremony. Of course there were the professors that had taught him, Dumbledore and McGonagall. There was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Remus couldn't help but smile at them, it made him feel good to see them there. There was one person leaning against the tree with his robes billowing out behind him. Severus Snape. 

Remus sighed, he at least hoped Tonks or Moody would have made it, but they were busy at the Ministry. Everyone was busy. He slowly made it to the front of the marker that Dumbledore put down to show that Sirius Black was here. Remus took a moment and saw the epitaph that was written on his friends' marker.  
"Sirius Black. Out of the dusk a shadow, Then a spark; Out of the cloud a silence, Then, a lark; Out of the Heart a rapture, Then, a pain; Out of the dead, cold ashes, Life again." 

Remus was glad it was raining, he didn't want anyone to see him crying. He looked up to face everyone around him and he cleared his throat.

 "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to speak of Sirius, however, instead of a speech, I wish to say a saying that Sirius told me once, to tell me what his friends mean to him," Remus straightened up and started to speak slowly. "'He that does a base thing for a friend burns the golden thread which ties their hearts together.' Remembrance is all he wants, and all we shall give him. Nothing more and nothing less." 

Everyone let it sink it and nodded. Harry went over to Remus and gave him a hug, thanking him for being there. Dumbledore and McGonagall shook his hand saying that they were sorry. 

Harry and his friends went up to the castle with Dumbledore and McGonagall behind them. Remus snaked down to the ground and just sat there for a few moments and startled out of his meditation when he heard a rustling. He looked up and saw Severus Snape before him. It was odd seeing Snape like that. 

"Remus, what you said was um..." Snape looked around trying to think of the right word. 

"Nice?" Remus smiled.

 "Eh, yeah," Snape said. "Sorry about your friend. If you em, ever need anyone to talk to...you can talk to me. Yeah."

 "Thanks Severus, however, I know Dumbledore told you to say that, and I would rather have this to myself. Thanks anyway," Remus sniffed as he got up to his feet and went to the castle. 

Severus just stood there in the rain for a moment and stepped back from the tree to set it loose again. "I did mean that Remus," he said to no one. He looked at the forest and saw a black dog glaring at him. Severus smirked. "Don't worry Black, no one will replace you. You're to much of a git." Severus turned and headed towards the castle grinning all the way.  
  
A/N: Didn't mean for it to turn out that way. Okay, I owe some people something... Sirius' epitaph is a poem called "EVOLUTION" by John Banister Tabb and Remus' speech is a quote by Jeremy Taylor. I got a book from my mom full of quotes and stuff called Leaves of Gold. I like it. Anyway, what do you think of it? Please review with any comments or complaints. Please? I like reviews, they keep me from going insane! Thank you.


End file.
